A Capture to Remember!
by Chemeleon428
Summary: Pikachu is captured by Team Rocket, yet again. And while trapped alone with Meowth, she learns some things. Pika is Female is this.


A Capture to Remember!

-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the story, events, etc.  
--

Hi. You may know me as Pikachu. I belong to that kid with the red hat, Ash. I'm actually trapped in Team Rocket's base at the moment. "Why?" you ask? Well, sit back and I'll tell ya.

-  
Yesterday, Mid-Afternoon.  
--

"Aaaash..When are we getting to the next contest?" Dawn whined as she kicked some dirt from her boots, "I don't know, Dawn!" Ash retorted for what felt like the thousandth time, I could feel his body heat up from anger at that moment, but he did a good job of keeping it in. "Ask Brock," The Pokemon Breeder, and former Gym Leader, upon hearing his name being called, check his map, "Well..Florama Town is past this forest, shouldn't be much longer." "You said that an hour ago!" Dawn whined, Ash sighed, then tonned them out, stroking my chin with a finger, making a soft purr come from my throat, yes, Pikachu purr, big deal. Anyway, Ash found a clearing to set up camp for a bit. Upon setting his bag down from his shoulder, and hanging it on a low branch, I hopped from his shoulder, landing softly on the ground, then gave a yawn, and settled against the tree. I felt Ash sit beside me, and stroked my sleepy head. "Pika.." was the last thing heard before I dozed off.

-  
That evening.  
--

I awoke to a loud crash, causing Ash to jump as well, I sniffed around, Ash, noticing this, asked, "What's up, buddy?".. ..He got his answer..I was grabbed around my waist by a large mechanical claw, I looked and saw Team Rocket. 'Damn..' I couldn't move, couldn't Volt Tackle, nothing. I would have used Thunderbolt about then, but the air was being squeezed from my lungs, the last thing I heard was "PIKACHU!!" from a worried Ash, before I passed out..

---

My eye lids lifted from their resting spots, all I saw were lights, and white. "Oww..What happened..?" I looked around, "Oh yeah..Team Rocket.." I noticed I was in a small cage, but it big enough for me to move. Odd, isn't it? Usually they try and cramp me in a small, electric-absorbing sphere or something. "Awww, look who's awake!" I looked to see Meowth, and two pairs of human legs, I reconized the one on the left..Long, thin, gray boots..Jesse..And on the right, short, Thicker, gray Boots, with the white pants legs tucked inside..James. "What do you guys want?" I asked, electricity sparking from my cheeks, earning a loud laugh from the trio, "Don't waste your energy!" Jesse commented from above, "Yeah! This cage is Pika-proof!" James added, Where have I heard that before? "Meowth! YOU can understand me, now answer my question!" he laughed, then translated for the humans, earning laughs from them as well, "What we WANT, my dear friend, is something to give to the Baws after years of failure." "That's 'Boss', GOD you have the worst english." SLASH! .. .. .. He struck me, "Don'tchya EVER insult me-owth, ever! Got it, Rodent?" Without answering, I raised my paw up to my cheek, where the feline had slashed me, then examined it, a small about of blood, and some lost fur, but that's about it. Meowth turned, "You guys go talk to da baws, and I'll watch our little..'guest'," shooting me a glare, I shot one in return. After a minute of argueing, the humans left.

-  
Now --

So that's what happened, here I am, trapped in a cage that I can't escape from, and a room with Meowth. Pleasent, huh? He sit in a computer chair, hind paws propped up on the desk, hands behind his head, and those..cold..dark..feline eyes watching me, I can feel them..I lay curled in the cage, pretending to be asleep. My ear twitched when I heard, "So how long are yas gonna ignore Me-owth." Without moving, I retort, "As soon as you apologize." He laughed, "APOLOGIZE?! HA! You've got a sense of humor there, Rodent!" I open my eyes, just enough to glare, "It's Pikachu." He returns a glare, "Whatever. Anyway, Apologize for what?" I sit up, staring at him, "Oh, I dunno Meowth, for tormenting me and Ash for several years, for kidnapping me every chance you got. For this!" I point to my scabbed cheek, "I dunno WHAT you should apologize FOR!" I state sarcastically, then turn away from him. I hear him move, then I feel the cage being turned quickly, then stopped as suddenly as it began, in front of me, he's glaring at me, "Youse don't gets it! I'm BAD! Evil! A VILLIAN. AM I gettin through ta youse, Rodent?!" I stare, frozen, ears perked upward, I know what his problem is, he isn't proud of who he is. "Meowth?" He turned and walked away, "Meowth." He gets back in his chair, "Don't make me thunderbolt you." I threaten, he gives a sigh. "Youse really wants me to sing, eh, Rodent?" I nod, "Well, there really isn't much to do..Besides, Youse has a problem." He gives me a blank stare, obviously because of my horrible imitation. I turn, "Anyway..I wanna know, why did you join Team Rocket?" He gave a sigh, "I hoped my mistakes in the past would be forgotten." "Forgotten? As in, you want to change?" He gave a nod, "You know, Meowth, joining Team Rocket was a mistake." "But who else would take a thief like me?" He got me there..Then it hit me, "Ash would." Meowth's cat eyes locked onto mine, he rose a brow, "You mean da twerp?" I nodded, "In your case, yeah." Meowth hopped from his chair and stepped toward me. "You wanna knows da truth?" I tilted my head to one side, then nodded, "Ever since I met youse, I wanted to be with youse all da time, but you were always with that twerp..The point is..I love youse, Pikachu." My ears perked, he..Loves me? "You..Do..?" He nodded, "And I understand if you don't loves me, even after I did all dose bad things to ya." He sat down, "Meowth..." "C'mon." He stood up, "Let's get youse outta here!" "But.." Before I could protest, the cage was already open, and he was pushing me toward the open window, "Go on! Scram!" I had no choice, I hopped up, and left.

-  
The Next Day --

I had already met up with Ash, he had been up all night looking for me, so he was asleep. I stood in the tree above him, thinking about no one but Meowth..I know I can never be with him, but I know I'll see him alot, almsot everyday. And he knows that when I attack, it's because Ash doesn't know, and I doubt he ever will..A grin crosses my face, as one thing Meowth one said came to mind, "Humans can be dense sometimes." And you know what? He's Right.

-  
THE END -- 


End file.
